The Return of Undergrowth
by Luiz4200
Summary: Set in the future, this fic has characters from DPcrazy's 'Adventures after a Mistake'.


**The Return of Undergrowth**

**Disclaimer #1: I don't own Danny Phantom or any other character from the series.**

**Disclaimer #2: Abby Fenton/Abby Phantom, Jake Fenton/Shadow, Matt Foley, Tori Gray and Thrasher are characters DPcrazy created for "Adventures after a Mistake".**

It was another day at Casper High. Jake Fenton, unlike his father, managed to keep his high grades despite his double life (Mainly because he decided Shadow wouldn't appear too much since there are other half-ghosts – Danny and Abby – protecting Amity Park so unless both of them accept him as an ally or really need him Shadow won't appear – That and the fact that Principal Lancer – on my fic he is the principal – realized Danny's clumsiness on him – dropping objects during his first month with ghost powers – and said than if his grades fell he would suspect Jake has ghost powers – see 'Mystery Meat' for details) and had just finished another test when a student appears in classroom.

"Jake, your sister is at the infirmary now. Hurry." The student says.

"Jake, have you already finished the test?" The teacher asks.

"Yes."

"Fine. Give it to me and then go see your sister."

Jake goes to the infirmary, where lots of other students are worried about Abby. She's feeling like it was winter but nobody around her feels the same.

"Did anyone call Dad? He said to be warned whenever it happens." Jake says.

"Was your father already expecting it to happen?" The nurse asks.

Danny has just arrived. "Yes. It's a sign her freezing powers are finally about to develop. When it happened to me a ghost named Frostbite told me that the ghost sense is a sign of these powers. Once I knew she had the same ghost sense I have I realized it was a matter of time until she also has freezing powers. However, until Abby manages to control these powers she must stop attending school to avoid accidentally freezing somebody."

"Yeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Abbysays and then accidentally leaves a cold breath that freezes a student. "Oops. Sorry."

"Abby, I'm gonna take you to an isolated place so you can train without hurting anyone. Tori, while Abby and I are out of town for her training you and Valerie must protecting the town." Danny says.

"If Shadow appears blast him for me, Tori." Abby says.

"Abby, Shadow isn't necessarily Evil. Don't shoot him unless it's necessary. And Jake, tell your Mom Abby and I will be late for dinner and explain it all." Danny says.

"Yes, Dad." Jake says.

Jake is worried Abby's newfound power will make it harder for Shadow to defending himself without hurting her but is happy at the idea he himself is also gonna have that power someday as he also has a ghost sense. At the end of class he's gonna tell his Mother about that as Danny ordered.

"Jake, where's your sister?" Sam asks.

"She finally developed her freezing powers and is going to Lake Eerie with Dad for practice." Jake answers. "He says they'll be late for dinner."

"Well, this means we're gonna have more time for us, son. Do you wanna help me with the garden?" Sam asks.

In the garden.

"Mom, what exactly happened in town while Dad was practicing his freezing powers?" Jake asks.

"I don't like to talk about that, Jake, but since you're asking so nicely, a plant ghost named Undergrowth possessed me and turned me into his queen and tried to turn Amity Park into a big forest. Your Dad's then new powers came quite in handy back then. Too bad he's not here by now to tell how it was." Sam answers.

"Actually, I'm quite happy to learn he's absent." Undergrowth says and then wraps Sam and turns her into his queen again. "About you, kid, since you show my children the same respect she shows I won't hurt you as long as you stay out of the way."

Jake then takes advantage of this to call Danny and Abby via the Fenton Phones and then he turns himself into Shadow.

"Abby, Jake called me to tell that Undergrowth is back and kidnapped your Mom again. We must hurry." Danny says.

"Not so fast, whelp."

"Skulker?" Danny asks.

"And Thrasher?" Abby asks.

"Exactly." Thrasher says. "Without Undergrowth keeping the other halfa and the Red Huntresses occupied nobody will prevent us from having your heads as trophies."

"Other halfa?" Danny and Abby ask in unison.

Back in Amity Park.

"Let her go, Undergrowth." Shadow commands.

"My Queen, teach this meddler a lesson." Undergrowth says.

"Yes, Master." Plant Sam replies.

Shadow easily dodges her attacks but is hit in the back by a red beam.

"Shadow. What are you up to?" Tori asks.

"I'm trying to rescue somebody from Undergrowth." Shadow says.

"Tori, look. Undergrowth kidnapped Sam." Valerie says.

"And is controlling her. If at least we had a device to split ghosts from humans." Shadow says.

"That's it. Tori, you and Shadow keep him busy while I pick something from Fentonworks." Valerie says.

She goes to Fentonworks and brings the Fenton Dream(Ghost?) Catcher.

"Tori, Shadow. You both keep this despicable ghost distracted while I use this device on Sam." Valerie commands.

The plan works and Sam is freed. Tori takes her to a safe place while Valerie and Shadow try to defeat Undergrowth or at least stall him until Danny and Abby get back. Unfortunately they don't seem to be able to do any of these. Undergrowth manages to grab both Val and Shadow.

"You'll pay for getting on my way. I'll destroy both of you." Undergrowth says.

"Let... us... go." Shadow says, suffocating.

"What did you say?" Undergrowth asks.

"I... said. Let... us... GOOOOOOOOOOO" Shadow says amd unleashes a Ghostly Wail taking down Undergrowth and reverting part of his own body back to human.

Noticing Undergrowth is unconscious, Shadow sucks him into Matt Foley's new and improved version of the Fenton Thermos.

"Shadow, what happened to your body?" Valerie asks.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asks and then looks at his reflection on Val's hover board and realizes part of his body reverted back to human. "Oh, no." Two black rings turn him ghost again. "Gotta go. Bye."

After defeating Skulker and Thrasher, Danny and Abby come back to see what happened.

"Undergrowth kidnapped Sam and it was a huge battle to rescue her and defeat him. I hate to admit it but we wouldn't succeed without Shadow." Valerie says.

"Mrs. Gray. Shadow is a ghost. He's Evil. He's probably trying to earn our trust so he can betray us later." Abby says, stubborn as usual.

"Actually, Abby, apparently he's a half-ghost like you and your Dad." Sam says.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asks.

"When Undergrowth was about to crunch both him and Val he released a Ghostly Wail and part of his body seemed to have turned human as a result." Sam answers.

"Yeah, it used to happen to me during the first times I utilized this attack. This was one of the reasons I don't utilize it very often. The other one is that it's too powerful to be used without it being really necessary. I hope I can find Shadow so I can teach him how to control it." Danny says.

"Dad, you can't trust him. He's hiding his identity from us. If he allowed us to know he's not a full ghost as we originally thought I wouldn't take him for an bad guy but he was hiding it from us just. He might be Evil like Plasmius." Abby says.

Jake appears in his human form right after Shadow left. "Or just trying to keep you from hunting him on his human identity. Whatever his reasons are I'm sure they are good ones. Is everybody alright?"

"Yes, Jake." Sam answers.

"Fine. I'll do my homework now." Jake says.

"And I'm gonna make dinner." Sam says.

Abby groans at the idea since she doesn't share her mother's taste for vegetarian food.

"Don't worry, Abby. This experience with Undergrowth probably made her too traumatized to make vegetarian food again." Danny says.

"You don't know me very well to believe such thing." Sam says.

Both Danny and Abby groan but Jake is happy.

"Dad, do you think I am right about Shadow?" Jake asks.

"Yes, Jake. I really hope he comes here so I'll give him advice on the Ghostly Wail." Danny answers.

After dinner, Shadow appears at Fentonworks.

"What are you doing here, Shadow?" Abby asks.

"I'm here to deliver Undergrowth back to the Ghost Zone and ask for some advice on my new power." Shadow says.

"So then tell us your real identity." Abby demands.

"Abby, he doesn't have to tell if he doesn't feel like doing so. About the Ghostly Wail, Shadow, my only advice is for you not to use it unless it's an emergency like the last one and control your temper or you may release it when you don't want to. Now about the ghost." Danny says.

They transfer Undergrowth from Shadow's Fenton Thermos from a classic one and then to the Ghost Zone.

"Now I have to go home before my family worries about me." Shadow says.

He goes back to his room and changes back to Jake Fenton.

**THE END**

**Did you like my story? Please review it.**


End file.
